Final First Time
by miki230
Summary: They shared one moment when all was lost. If the end would come she would not be alone...he would leave her with a piece of him. SMUT HIJI/CHIZU


**Final First Time**

**Set during the final episode, right before the final battle.**

**Please read and review.**

**Rated M for Smut.**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Tilting her head back, his lips descended on hers for the first time since they had met. Ah…he had loved her from the moment he saw her…he just hadn't known it. One of his hands locked in her hair of its own accord as her arms slid around his back.

She was so tiny….just a child…but no. The touch they were sharing was nothing like that of a child. She was a young woman. He had seen her mature. Both physically and mentally for when she had come to them, she was weak in body and mind but with a long list of morals.

The need for oxygen consumed them as they broke apart slowly, his forehead resting against hers. _"Chizuru…"_ His words, though whispered, sounded too loud for the quiet of the moment but he spoke them anyway.

Chocolate eyes slid open slowly to meet bright purple orbs.

Moving back to lean against the wall, he slid down slowly till he was sitting with her in his lap facing him. _"This may be our last day on this earth…." _Chizuru nodded in understanding…he had to smile at her bravery.

"_If I am to die here….I want to feel the one I love in my arms once."_

The blush that stained her cheeks made him want to tease her but he held back. He had a feeling he would be leaving the world soon and he wanted to give her one last precious memory before then.

Sliding his hands slowly up her back and around her front, he start to undo her hakama. As it fell from her shoulders to settle at her waist, she wrapped her arms around her chest to cover the bandages that were hiding her breasts from his heated gaze.

"_Do you fear me?"_ His tone was gentle and held not a hint of the turmoil that rested within him. Her deep brown eyes raised to his once more as she spoke for the first time since he kissed her.

"_No….I love you Hijikata-san."_

He smiled before pulling her arms away from her chest. _"I'm glad…I want to see you."_ Looking away with a blush, she slowly removes her wrists from his grasp and set to work undoing the bindings. Her bare breasts perking at the cold air in the room.

Hijikata stared unabashedly at her naked top before pulling her close to him and kissing her once again. It was a quick kiss as he moved from her lips down to her throat where is left a red bite mark to mark her for the world to see.

From her neck, he bent her back as he moved down to her chest, kissing the gentle swell of each breast before taking one rose bud into his mouth. The sounds that escaped her lips were quiet but struck deep within him and brought forth his more sadistic side. Biting down on her nipple, he reveled in the cry it drug from her.

Moving one hand down, he slowly started to pull her outfit down past her hips, grinning against her flesh as she raised up for him.

As soon as she was bare before him, he laid her back on the floor and ran his hands over her body. The dark blush staining her cheeks did nothing but excite him more as he knew he was the only one on the planet to see her nude perfection.

Running one hand from her collar bone to her navel, he rested it there. _"I am going to enter you…and claim you as mine. We are unmarried…and I may die tomorrow…but no matter what, I wish to try and leave you with something of me."_

She smiled up at him and nodded her head. He smiles serenely back and ran his hand all the way down to cup her mound. Moaning softly, she spread her legs slightly wider, nervous as she was. The liquid starting to gather between her folds egged him into continuing as he followed the path his hand took with his lips.

Moving his hand aside, he kissed her where it would stain her cheeks with red the most. The pleasure was too much for her though as she cried out softly after only a few moments of his torture of her lower region.

Raising up and letting her catch her breath, he removes his own garments torturously slow. He was quick to return to laying on top of her though as he gripped one of her hands in his. His other hand ran gently down the side of her body before grasping her thigh and raising it up, over his hip.

"_This will hurt at first…but I will try to make it as pleasurable as possible."_ Chizuru's smile and gentle expression told him she didn't mind in the least. Teasing her with his member, he presses against her but not entering. Chizuru's moans encouraged him and without giving her the chance to think, he entered her fully.

Clenching teeth, he watched as her eyes flew open wide and tears gathered. _"Accept me….Please accept me….Chizuru!" _He kissed her tears away and held steady while waiting for her to adjust to his length. She rocked her hips slightly, causing him to gasp as she signaled her readiness.

Pulling out till on the very tip was left within her, he slammed back in hard. She let out a long moan as pain turned to pleasure within her body. Their movement was irregular, their breathing harsh as they danced a dance as old as time. Lips pressed to each other, to pieces of skin available, teeth leaving red marks on both their bodies.

She tightened suddenly, body rigid in his arms as her release came swift and hard around him. Unable to hold back as her passage constricted even more, his own release poured within her. The warmth that spread inside her belly made her whimper in delight as the both lay on the floor, flaccid member buried deep inside of her still.

Hijikata held her close, his heart clamed knowing he had the woman he loved here.

"_Hijikata-san….I love you…."_

Those words would carry him through his final battle.

_As she sat down with her child on her lap, the young boy with hair of black and eyes of purple she smiled and looked up at the cherry blossoms. _"Beautiful isn't it, Toshi-kun?" _Cherry blossoms float down on the wind and unseen to the young woman and child, a man sits in the tree. A kimono of dark black with bright cherry blossoms on it with a pitcher of sake on his hip; his hair is long and white with black intermixed. Vibrant purple eyes stand out with four horns upon his head. _

"Chizuru…."

_The wind will carry their love with the cherry blossoms forever….._

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Hope you liked it!**

**. I know I could have kept him alive but I decided not to…it was to sad! Q_Q I couldn't let him die without having ever touched her….without leaving her with something of him! **

**Please read and review**


End file.
